Ballet Shoes DonniexApril
by NightOwl285
Summary: Another donnie and april fic :) hope you all like it. Thank you again to Scotia Daniel for helping me make a beautiful ending to this story :) Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT 2012 characters or anything like that, this was just for fun


It had been a while since April's been to her room, her real room. Ever since her father went missing, she had been staying at her aunt's apartment living in a temporary room. April had thought about going back to her place, at least to grab a few things, but the thought of walking into that empty building made her heart sink.

For April, to go into her own home to see it empty made her want to burst into tears. No way, she wasn't going to cry. She's April O'Neil, a tough New Yorker who never knew the meaning of sadness. She had to stay strong for her father and for her new mutant friends.

April was happiest when she visited the guys in the lair. Mikey always made her laugh, Raph was fun to arm wrestle with, and Leo is like the responsible big brother and Donnie….well. He always somehow managed to make her smile inside and out. She wasn't sure what it was exactly about Donnie, but whenever she was with him, it just seemed…..right.

April walked into the lair to hang out for a short while. The one place she always went to most was in Donnie's lab. Donnie, as always, was working on something big and mechanical. For some reason she always loved to watch him work. She didn't know why, maybe it was because he just looked so cute working on something with a determined look on his face and sticking his tongue out to the side.

Donnie quickly noticed her coming in and stopped what he was doing. "Oh! H-hey April, what's up?" he asked showing his gap smile. April wasn't sure how to sound at the moment. Her mind was still wrapped up in the thought of going over to her real room later that night.

"O-oh, h-hey Donnie! Umm, n-not much. I just thought I'd visit for a little bit," said April in a strange tone that made Donnie wonder if anything was wrong. That was one thing about Donnie; he could always tell if something was wrong. "Hey, April, are you alright? You kind of seem upset about something," asked Donnie as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hm? Oh! No no, I'm fine. So anyway whatcha working on?" April tried to quickly change the subject. It wasn't that she didn't trust her friend to tell him about what was troubling her. It was just that she didn't want him or any one of the others to worry about her. Besides, she was a tough New Yorker.

Of course Donnie knew something was definitely up. But it was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it, so he decided to let it be. He took her over to where he was working and talked a bit about his latest project. Maybe it would get her mind off of things.

Later that night after she left the lair, April walked out of her usual route to her temporary home. Instead she was walking towards her real home. She stared at the front door for a short while. She pulled out the key, took a deep breath, and then walked in.

She walked in to the familiar front entrance of her home. She slowly walked through the hallways and into her room. She stood there for a moment. Her home was so empty, it was just so….quiet. She felt a throb in her throat. No, she wasn't going to cry, she never cried.

April sucked in her gut and went through her things. There were a lot of things she found that she didn't even know she still had. April found an old box in the back of her closet. There she found something that really caught her eye….a pair of her old pink ballet shoes.

When April was little, her dad thought it would be nice for her to do something a little lady like for a change. He signed her up for ballet classes when she was about five. April honestly hated ballet, but her dad thought it made her look so cute and had gotten her a bigger pair for when she grew into them.

April found the other bigger pair of ballet shoes her dad had gotten her to grow into. She had never worn them yet. She decided to try them on just for the heck of it. To her surprise, they actually fitted her. She laced the pink ribbon criss-cross around her legs like she remembered how to do. Then she started to do something she thought she'd never do again, and thought it was just plain silly.

She started to dance.

April began to remember some of the steps she had learned when she was in ballet class. She twirled and danced as cute and awkwardly as she remembered. Her dad always used to say that she was the cutest thing in ballet shoes. She continued to dance and twirl until she slipped and fell. She laughed at herself for a little while because it reminded her of the time when she did the exact same thing in front of her dad.

Her laughs soon changed into sobs as she buried her face into her hands and began to cry. She made herself promise she wasn't going to cry, but there she was, still sitting on the floor where she fell crying into her hands alone. A sudden knocking sound came from her window as she quickly looked up to see what it was.

It was Donnie. April was startled for a moment. _How the heck did he find me here? _April thought to herself. Not moving from her spot on the floor, she motioned Donnie to come in. The window was already open anyway. Donnie stepped inside and kneels by her side on the floor.

"How did you find me? And how long have you been by that window?" April asked with her arms crossed as she looked away to hide her tears. "Um, I'm sorry April, but you really had me worried back at the lair. I thought something was wrong, so I decided to follow you a little. I grew more worried when I wasn't sure where you were going. So then I followed you here. I'm sorry; I've kinda been here for a while."

April felt her heart begin to swell up again. Donnie looked at her with a concerned look. He noticed her face was red and puffy from crying. Donnie tried to pull her into a hug, but she tried to push him away. She never wanted him to see her like that. She had to be strong, she had to be tough. But it was just no use.

April quickly pulled him back into a hug and began to cry into the side of his neck. There she sobbed just below his chin as he affectionately held her in his strong arms. Donnie sat with her on the floor with his back against the wall as April sat on his lap.

"I saw you dancing just now. You looked so beautiful dancing it made me smile. No matter what, I know your dad would be so proud of his little dancer. I know I am. I've never seen a more beautiful girl in pink ballet shoes and dance as beautifully as you before," said Donnie. He gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead as he softly rubbed her back to make her sadness go away.

They sat there on the floor for the longest time. Never releasing their hold from one another, April sat with him comfortably in his caresses as she still wore her pink ballet shoes.


End file.
